


Saving to the America's sweetheart

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: A dance party, Concern, Drama, Fire, Gen, Love, M/M, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Well,in reality the next story is from a ship and It is dedicated to an user who likes or better said loves to the duo called@22dagiih (Gion) ! And also It inspired me for an scene of a novel in which there was a dance that I have not seen complete,but also,then there was a fire and I did not see that complete scene either!





	Saving to the America's sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22dagiih](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22dagiih/gifts).



Brian and Sal were dancing on the dance floor a song that was not ballad but it was a moving but sad middle song and it was called Nothing else matters by Metallica. While that Joe and Murr applaud their best friends,as if they had been encouraged 'em.  
Until the party stopped for a few minutes  
-Hey Q,I think I'll go to the bathroom and go back!-  
-Okay Sal!-  
Q waited in the living room for his best friend,but what none of the four imagine is that due to a technical flaw,the party is ruined...  
Everyone who was there (including some members of the TV show from the jokers) ran out when they noticed the smoke and the fire expanding!  
Once outside,the jokers made sure everyone left.  
-Hey guys,I think Sal is missing!- Murr assured  
-Yes! But where the fuck is he?- Joe asked altered but at the same time worried  
-I know where is he,I'm going to look for him!- Without thinking twice and decided,Brian went to rescue Sal.  
-But Q,be careful...!-  
Murr was about to say something but at Joe. -Joey,be careful too!- Murr said to his best friend with blue eyes. To upon hearing James's response,Joe nodded and entried after from Q to rescue Sal. The balding man looked the scene but since outside,and on the other hand he was worried about Sal. Inside the bathroom... Sal was about to leave the bathroom,but the door was locked and Sal could not open it. -HEY! GUYS! HELP ME! I CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR!- Sal cried out in despair. Again on the outside of the place... -Calm down Joe,you know I'm good at this kind of emergencies because of my previous profession!-

-Q,I will accompany you to look him!- Joe went behind Q to find and save Sal.  
Sal still continued screaming for help,the smoke grew more and more and the boy began to cough and drown. Until he ended up leaning over the door,about to fall asleep almost completely.  
The smoke became more and more overwhelming but it did not stop the search of the two jokers.  
Q found the bathroom door and managed to open it (he tried to open the door carefully) and before his eyes and Joe's,they saw Sal falling slowly to the floor.  
-SAL! HEY SAL! IT'S ME,Q!- Q lightly tapped his face with his palms for Sal to react,while Joe watched silently and shuddered at what was happening.  
Finally,Sal reacted and opened his eyes barely...  
-Q?-  
-Yeah! Don't worry Sal,Joe and me came out to help you!-  
-Yes buddy! Q is right! I'm here!- Joe assured to Sal,and relieved that Sal woke up thanks to Q.  
Q took at Sal into his arms while Joe helped to Brian to take his friend from the legs.  
Outside the place...  
Everyone was silent,but Murr was very worried about his best friends.  
Until there were silhouettes between the rising fire and the smoke: They were Q and Joe helping to get Sal out of danger.  
Murr smiled with joy to see his brothers saving Sal,and rescue him alive.  
The other guests at the party applauded that rescue,until the ambulance and the fire truck appeared thanks to an anonymous call to emergency services. Before the doctors come into action,Q and Joey reclined to Sal on the ground,and before beholding with his friend blue eyes,Brian asked everyone to make space for Sal Vulcano has air and he can make the smoke from your lungs out.  
The people obeyed and left enough space for Sal.  
The doctors assisted the green-eyed boy,put him on the stretcher and transported him in the ambulance,but before going to the hospital,Brian and Joe asked the doctors where they took him,and one of them passed to the two the address. So once the two jokers know the address,they along with Murr can visit their best friend.

At the hospital...  
Q,Joe and Murr sat down to wait for a doctor to give them permission to see Sal.  
-Friends or family of Sal Vulcano?-  
The three boys raised their hand.  
-You can go to see him,but not more than several minutes!-  
Both accepted the condition to the doctor.  
The jokers were left alone.  
-Joe,I'll let that you go to see Sal!-  
-No Q,you should go to see to Sal! You saved my best friend! You saved his life! I think that you were a hero again,like when you were a fireman!-  
-Ow Joey! Thank you!- Without more to say,and surprised by the decision of Gatto,Quinn went to see Sal and found the room where he was hospitalized.  
Upon entering the room,Q looked at Sal,and noticed that he had a tube near of his month as If it were a respirator and there was also a pulse machine on the side. He didn't resist getting close of Sal,and sat by his side.  
-Sal,I'm sorry,especially If I wasn't a very good friend or a good teammate! But at least,I managed to rescue you from a terrible fire! Remember that time,when I took you to the hospital and you called me on the phone because you felt bad for your migraines,and that anyway I recorded WSY with you in these hospital? And also remember the challenge that I had to say ''beefstick'' to someone and you encouraged me to say it but I couldn't do it? Sal,sorry...!- The brown-eyed man took his hand,and rested on Sal and began to sob a little on him. Sal still had his eyes closed and breathed with mechanical assistance. On the anteroom... Joe was consterated by Sal,while Murr tried to calm down. -Relax,take it easy! Sal will be fine! He is a strong man!- -I hope! And maybe you're right James!- The pulsation machine accelerated little by little,and began to slowly open his eyes and moved himself. -Q...!- Sal pronounced simply and yawned a little while. Q was startled when he heard Sal's voice. -SAL!- And without thinking about anything,he hugged him tightly. Sal didn't deny him the hug. -Q,you could take out my respirator now that I'm awake?- -Yes!- Brian took the respirator from Sal and was sitting near his bed. -Now I'll let to know Joe that you're fine and can come see you along with Murr!- Q said to Sal,and he texted to Joey. The young Cuban man was not at all opposed to Brian's idea. In the other side Joe received the message from Q since his mobile. -Hey Murr! Look that! Q told to me that Sal is fine and reacted and that we can go see him!- -Really?- Murr was surprised,but in seconds he was happy for the good news around his best friend. And Joe was very enthusiastic and he was calmer now that he knew that Sal woke up,and the other two jokers went to see their friend. Once they entered... -Sal!- Joe was the first to go to Sal and hug him (on one side). Then Murr was running towards sal and he hugged him (from the other side) -Guys! Joe! Murr! Calm down! I'm fine!- Sal chuckled a bit nervious but at the same time he smiled. Q smiled at the concern and love that his friends felt for Sal including himself (specially what he felt for him) ! -Guys! I think I'll also hug him now! Come on,Sally!- Brian announced as he headed towards Sal (although Joe and Murr did not stop hugging him) and put his arms around his three friends (although it's as if he could have hugged his green-eyed friend somehow) ! Hours later... After the visits of Q,Joe and Murr,Sal tried to get out of bed while holding the bars that were on the sides of the bed,until suddenly and due to the open door,Brian passed by the bed and noticed that Vulcano had a hard time getting up. Without standing there,he entered the room and took Sal's hand to help him get up,Sal did not expect this but he accepted that Q help him. And there was a look between them at that moment...

-Alright Sal!- Q sat next to Sal,and touched his shoulder If he would like to give him a loving massage.  
-Do not touch me again!- Sal didn't like much that Q did to him,but then he grinned to the middle-man.

When Q arrived with Sal to the office,his best friends were waiting him.  
Joe and Murr received to Sal with caresses of affection and joy.  
Thanks to the man with brown eyes (who loves cats and likes to use a hoodie) who got to save the life not to any person,but to his best friend whom he loves very much (until now or until the end of their lives) !


End file.
